vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Assassin (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde)
|-|Jekyll= |-|Hyde= Summary Assassin is an Assassin-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. He makes his debut in the London Singularity. Assassin's True Name is Dr. Henry Jekyll, the main protagonist of late 19th century novel "The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde", who might have been a real person. In his life, Jekyll was a celebrated and successful doctor, but was repulsed by his inner evil and desired to forcibly extract it. With a special elixir refined through alchemy, Jekyll attempted to separate his evil, but ended up transforming himself into the embodiment of his suppressed desires, Mr. Edward Hyde, who proceeded to kill many people and indulged in various atrocities. Thus, for the sake of everyone, Jekyll took his own life, ending Hyde in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 6-C. Higher with Monstrous Strength Name: Assassin, Dr. Henry Jekyll | Berserker, Mr. Edward Hyde Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Assassin-class Servant, Heroic Spirit | Berserker-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility and Stealth Mastery with Presence Concealment (Presence Concealment users with B-rank or higher are capable of rendering themselves invisible by erasing their presence, making themselves difficult to detect against Magi and even Servants unless they attack) and Servant Physiology | Rage Power and Berserk Mode, Mind Manipulation (Can weaken the minds of others by screaming), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant and Knife Wielder Attack Potency: Island level (As a combat-ready Servant with C+-Rank Strength, he should be comparable to EMIYA) | Island level (Far stronger than Jekyll with B+-Rank Strength. Described as being capable of overwhelming an average Saber, Lancer or Archer in close combat. Fought against Mash, Mephistopheles and Shiki during the Garden of Order event). Higher with Monstrous Strength (Capable of temporarily increasing his Strength by one rank, which would make him comparable to Heracles) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Boasts A+-Rank Agility, making him one of the fastest Servants) | Massively Hypersonic (Slower than Jekyll with B+-Rank Agility, but still comparable to other Servants) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the finest athlete) Striking Strength: Island Class | Island Class. Higher with Monstrous Strength Durability: Island level | Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Dangerous Game (An elixir that facilitates his transformation into Hyde), a dagger Intelligence: Jekyll has no practical combat experience as he was a doctor rather than a warrior. However, he is a skilled medical practitioner and alchemist, developing the elixir that made him famous and running many kinds of analysis to help Chaldea during the London singularity. As Hyde, he becomes a skilled and crafty serial killer who tears people apart with both a knife and his bare hands. He was also skilled enough to temporarily feign sanity and disguise himself as Jekyll in an attempt to catch Chaldea's members unaware. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Dangerous Game Potion.png Dangerous_Game_FGO.gif|Activation Dangerous Game: The Secret Game of Sin: A miracle drug that allows Jekyll to transform into Hyde, his second personality that killed many people in his life. As Hyde, he gains a nature similar to a Berserker, and power great enough to overwhelm even the three knight classes in close combat. The elixir was refined through pharmacy, alchemy and natural degeneration, making it impossible to reproduce through modern science or magic. Class Skills *'Mad Enhancement:' The source of the Berserker class's power, raising their statistics in exchange for a loss of sanity. Hyde possesses an A-Rank in this skill, allowing him to rank up all of his parameters at the cost of his sanity. *'Presence Concealment:' The signature class skill of the Assassin class, erasing the Servant’s presence and making it nearly impossible to detect them until they move to attack. Jekyll possesses an A-Rank in this skill, making it nearly impossible for humans or Servants to detect him, but the rank will drop dramatically when he moves to attack. Personal Skills *'Monstrous Strength:' A skill possessed by monsters and beasts, temporary boosting their Strength by one rank for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill. With B-Rank, Hyde can temporarily increase his Strength by one rank. *'Powerless Shell:' A skill that makes it difficult to perceive Jekyll as a Servant, sealing his personal skills and lowering all of his parameters. While such a skill would be invaluable in a Holy Grail War, its presence in a Singularity is rather ineffectual. *'Self-Modification:' The ability to remold one's body and merge it with the bodies of others. The higher the rank, the further a Servant strays from being a true hero. Through his transformation into Hyde, Jekyll alters his body to be more suited for combat. *'Voice of Panic:' A skill that shows its true worth when Jekyll transforms into Hyde. Hyde emits a resounding scream that weakens the minds of those who hear it. Key: Assassin (Dr. Jekyll) | Berserker (Mr. Hyde) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Rage Users Category:Mind Users Category:Knife Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Berserkers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users